


3AM

by haosmullet



Series: Kisses and Pieces of Us [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jun is a koala, M/M, My heart is filled with cuteness, Romantic Fluff, Sparkles, Stablished Relationship, kiss challenge, soft and soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Kiss challenge. The series, basically, will contain a one shot for every type of kiss; with various pairs form different groups!Part 2: Kiss on the forehead for Junhao





	3AM

Night time. The stars were busy shining on that black canvas we called night sky, mysterious and dazzling, making every one that dared to take a look feel deeply hypnotised. It has been a long day and as the dark sky, Jun’s room and all the dorm was filled with no light. 3AM meant that dreams were being produced and used, distracting and relaxing everyone’s mind until the next morning, when the sun would replace the beautiful moon. 

The day was tiring, they had a whole lot of schedules to attend, practice room encounters, grocery shopping and late dinner laughs. But, even though, Jun could not find his path to dreamland. He’d tried it all; counting sheeps, counting numbers, breathing slowly, listening to calming music, and nothing. Maybe he was too deep into the stars effect that night. He turned back and forth on his bed, searching for the best position to welcome sleep, but that thing seemed nonexistent. 

Maybe he was just a little anxious. On the following day (or on that day, since it was already 3AM), Jun and Minghao had scheduled a visit to a newly opened museum. Jun didn’t really understand deeply about art, but he new Minghao loved it. And he loved Minghao so, everything matched just like a completed puzzle. He loved how the boy’s eyes would lit up to every different and new art piece, how he got excited to know more. Jun wanted to picture that moment in his mind just like the pictures Minghao took from some works. 

Jun wished to fast forward time, so he could experience that dream once again, and again, and again. But right now, he had to sleep. ‘Sleeping will make time go faster’ he thought with himself, but his mind didn’t really agree with that. He was not wide awake but he couldn’t fall into his thoughts and imagine perfect scenarios for the next day on his dreams. 

 

The idea crossed his mind then. He would find the one responsible for his working imagination and make him do something about that situation. Jun got up slowly from his bed, and started to make his way to Minghao’s bedroom. ‘And if he’s sleeping already? It’s really late, he must be asleep, I don’t want to wake him up’ the wandering boy thought, but his feet didn’t stop to move to their destination. He could just check on him, right? 

Opening carefully Minghao’s door, Jun found the boy on his bed, with a very soft light on his side desk, reading again his favorite book. He got surprised with the sudden movement on his bedroom, but relaxed his expression, showing a charming smile to Jun’s presence. Jun could not think on a cuter human being, he made the right decision tonight, and he made a life decision when choosing Minghao as his fate. 

 

‘Hey’ said Jun quietly. 

‘Hello’ replied Minghao, laughing a little. 

‘I couldn’t sleep, so I thought that you could help me out’ 

‘Are you not tired from all of the schedules?’ 

‘I am. I’m just really excited to our museum date tomorrow’ declared Jun, a rose tone tinting his cheeks as he shyly looked to the floor. 

‘I am too’ laughed Minghao, facing the boy’s cuteness. ‘But if you don’t sleep, you’ll be too tired when we leave for the date’ 

‘I know’ sighed Jun, rapidly changing his worried expression to a smiling one when the idea came across his mind, ‘Would you read me to sleep?’ 

Minghao listened to Jun’s soft request, facing the boy’s sparkling eyes, a gaze that lit up with the thought of sleeping to Minghao’s calming voice. ‘Of course, come here’ 

 

Making space for Jun on his bed, Minghao waited with open arms. The sleepy boy cuddled and snuggled into him, finding there the comfort he couldn’t get on his own bed. He felt in that moment that he was already dreaming. And Minghao resumed his reading, now doing in a louder voice than the one in his mind. His soothing tone was as mysterious as the stars placed on the night sky canvas, working as a sweet lullaby. Jun couldn’t really focus on the content of the sentences he was reproducing, he was stuck into the beauty of the boy’s voice, it’s melody, as calming as a cooling breeze on summer, as sweet as the chocolate cakes they would always eat on their way home on Sundays. 

In that comfort, Jun could finally make his way to sleep, on the arms of the most special and loved being on his universe. Minghao noticed that effect, but chose to end the chapter anyways, enjoying the relaxed expression on the boy’s face for achieving what he wished for, and doing so with the help of such a caring lover. 

Decided to conclude his night reading, Minghao placed his book back on the bedside desk, also turning the light off. The only light in the room now belonged to the stars, and to Minghao’s sweet smile to Jun’s peaceful sleeping figure. Minghao carefully placed his lips onto Jun’s forehead, giving him the most delicate goodnight kiss one could ever wish for. 

‘Sleep tight, darling’

**Author's Note:**

> Another part for the series!  
> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Tell me :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
